


My Princess

by firstbankofchickpea



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Masochism, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstbankofchickpea/pseuds/firstbankofchickpea
Summary: The Demon Bull King and his wife spend the night together for the first time in 500 years.
Relationships: Princess Iron Fan/Demon Bull King
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	My Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me what possessed me to write this. I don't know.

As soon as their son had left the room and the door had closed, he was upon her. Princess Iron Fan stood still as her husband began biting and sucking at her neck in a frenzy. The Demon Bull King growled in her ear. “For 500 years, I have waited for this.” The Princess turned and snaked her hand up the Bull’s thigh. “Why else do you think I worked so tirelessly to free you, my dear?” She teased in a sultry voice which caused him to pant harder.

Her hand was enveloped by her husband’s claw as he pulled her over to the circular bed that waited for them. Without any further prompting, the Bull threw his wife down on the bed and bent over her smaller frame. The Princess didn’t mind being treated so roughly. It was one of the reasons why being married to the Demon King was so exciting.

The Bull snorted, steam coming from his ringed nose as he thrust a hand through the small gap in her dress along the waist. Long thick nails aggressively dug into her breast and gave it a tight squeeze. It felt wonderful to be touched like this again. She had missed the sweet pain that came along with her husband’s love making.

While one massive hand was busy fondling her breasts, another crept below the hem of her dress and in between her legs. The demon growled in approval when he felt no underwear beneath his fingertips. With one claw, he traced the outside of her slit. It was one of the rare times he displayed any gentleness. The Princess moaned as the Bull slipped his finger achingly slow between the folds of her labia and began to curl and uncurl his claw deep inside her.

The Bull leaned in, angling his ring away from her face. The Princess parted her plump red lips as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. His tongue was so big that it nearly blocked her airway, but that was part of the thrill for her. Her tongue tangled with his as she felt herself grow increasingly hot and wet. She could feel her husband’s arousal digging into her leg as he continued his ministrations. He pinched a nipple and added a second finger inside her while she gasped for air. She felt herself getting close. That would not do. She forced herself to stop him by placing a hand against his chest. 

No words needed to be spoken as the demon bull straightened himself and withdrew his hands from his wife’s body. The Princess sat up and pushed her sweat drenched hair away from her face. When she stood up, she felt her own hot fluids draining down her legs. The couple then changed position as the Bull leaned back on to the bed. A knowing grin spread across his lips.

The Princess returned his grin as she climbed on top of him, her body straddling his lower regions. Her hands shook with unbridled need as she pulled his lower armor off and threw it dismissively behind her back. It never ceased to amaze her, the size of her husband’s cock. It stood massive and erect in her hands as she stroked it tenderly.

It had been so long since she had last been with him and she knew it would hurt a great deal. Somehow the prospect only seemed to excite her more. The Princess lifted her dress, exposing her own sex. She gripped the Bull’s thick member in her hand as she began to slowly ease herself on to it’s girth.The Bull let out a low growl as his wife cried out in agony and ecstasy when her hips finally met his.

He didn’t wait for her to adjust herself. The demon bull grabbed his wife’s slender hips and pulled her forward. She clasped on to her husband’s horns as she began to move herself up and down his length. He was so hot and thick inside her. He filled her in a way she had yearned for all these hundreds of years. It felt so good.

The Princess could feel him throbbing inside her while she lifted herself up and slammed down again and again. All the while her husband continued to squeeze her hips and snarl possessively “My Princess… My Princess…” She caught his mouth in hers and forced her tongue down his throat once more. She would not break the kiss even as she sped up her tempo.

After what seemed like a wonderful eternity, she could feel herself coming to the brink again. Judging by the way her husband grunted, she knew he was close too. With one final challenge of her sexual prowess, she clamped down on him as hard as she could. With a shuddering groan, he came inside her. It felt burning hot, the seman that shot inside her. After a gasp, she collapsed on to his heaving chest.

The Princess sucked in shaky breaths, the fruits of her husband’s love making running out of her as she released him. She wasn’t worried. Although she despised the humans, she did appreciate their ingenuity when it came to preventing such trifles. She had been sure to take precautions beforehand. She would not conceive another child.

The bull wrapped his muscular arms around her as she rested her cheek against his damp skin. She was exhausted, but happy. Her husband was back. The love of her life had returned to her and nobody was going to take him away from her again. Nobody.


End file.
